


Dean Goes to College

by that_fan_girl_9396



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fan_girl_9396/pseuds/that_fan_girl_9396
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew from the moment he moved into that dorm room that his roommate was weird, that there was something off about him. Dean just never imagined that he would fall in love with that weird, dorky man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Goes to College

The August heat was awful, but especially sweltering today since Dean was moving everything into his dorm by himself. Dean had finally walked away from "the family business" as he calls it. He took off because he had had enough of the death and danger, and he knew it was wrong to leave Sammy behind with there poisonous, son of a bitch father, but he didn't have a choice. He knew that if he was ever going to be able to help Sammy get out, he had to make a life for himself first. As Dean was walking up the many, many stairs to his room for the coming school year, he felt guilty. 

When Dean walks into his room, it was pretty empty, except for the two beds, desks, and a bag on one of the beds. He looks around, but the room is empty except for himself. When the bathroom door opens, Dean's roommate walks out. The man says, "Hello Dean." in a very rough, husky voice. The first thing Dean notices about this stranger is his eyes. His incredibly bright, ocean blue eyes. 

"Dude, how do you know my name?" Dean looks at the man in shock, partially because he was caught off guard by this man knowing his name, and partially by the fact that this man is so attractive. In a dorky, slightly weird way, but attractive none the less.

"Your name is printed on the rooming information, Dean."  
"Then why don't I know your name?"  
"My name is Castiel."  
"Oh. Is that a biblical name or something?"  
"Yes, something like that."

Dean was confused by this roommate of his. He felt a definite attraction to him, but he buried it in the back of his mind, because he couldn't let this happen. Not again. Not after what happened the last time he fell in love with someone. He wouldn't let anyone get hurt, not ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post ever, please leave constructive criticism! Hopefully there are more chapters to come soon!


End file.
